User talk:MKWRX
Talk page Archive ---- Hank page Could we move Hank J wimbleton to just hank? it gets really annoying because calling him hank j wimbleton in an article just looks weird, so you have to put Hank instead of Hank [[User:Aggregation|''Aggregation]] Talk to me! Why not a redirect. Just make the Hank page so that it redirects to Hank J. Wimbleton. I'll make it. '—''' [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [' [[User_talk:MKWRX|'Talk]] |''' '''| ]' Apparently it was already made. Just write Hank from now on. '— [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [' [[User_talk:MKWRX|'Talk]] |''' '''| ]''' K, thanks! Sysop[[User:Aggregation|Aggregation]] Talk to me! CQB where does the name for this gun come from? it doesn't seen to exist...Sysop[[User:Aggregation|Aggregation]] Talk to me! That's an acronym for close quarter battle... I doubt that's the name of the gun. I think the gun is a Steyr TMP but I can't be sure. '''— [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Hey Hi, are we going for a wikia spotlight? If so, I think that you can't have protected pages unless they get vandalised loads. Sysop [[User:Aggregation|''Aggregation]] Talk to me! Not really, wikia spotlight is not really important. Unless you want to, go ahead. Yeah, protecting every page is kind of frowned upon. We did have serious vandalism, at least before you came along but not anymore, since the pages are protected. If you want to change the protection levels, then go ahead if you want. '—''' [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] logo just an idea for a new logo, tell me what you think. Sysop [[User:Aggregation|''Aggregation]] Talk to me! It's fine. I'd put it up if you had made the background transparent. '—''' [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] i would, but i only have paint :( Sysop [[User:Aggregation|''Aggregation]] Talk to me! Unknown Gun you know where this gun is in madness? Sysop [[User:Aggregation|Aggregation]] Talk to me! Nope. And from what I'm seeing in google images, it does not look like any gun I've seen before, let alone in madness combat. Let me ask benshi if he knows, since he was the former "wiki gun expert". '—''' [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] I remember in an earlier version of the page there was a link to the image of it being in Madness Uckersas 02:02, March 12, 2010 (UTC) absence sorry, but i wont be able to edit for a few week due to my personal life. sorry. Sysop [[User:Aggregation|''Aggregation]] Talk to me! Don't sweat it '—''' [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Director? Alright buddy. And look here, I want to see if you still has editing skillz. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Hey I'm not sure if I've been restored as a sysop, how do you check it? [[User:El Zilcho|''El Zilcho]] Talk You check it by seeing if you can protect pages or not. But I haven't made you into a sysop, I already told you we don't need any more sysops. We're fine as is. I can't give you sysop powers just cause you used to be one, I need reassurance that it's because you are willing to monitor the wiki on a regular basis, and help maintain it without disappearing. Even then, you wouldn't be the only candidate, should we even need another sysop. I know you started this wiki but that's, right now, the only good thing you have to your name. '—''' [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Yes it's me. I'm back, but not forever... I've come to visit the new wiki to see how it is doing compared to the old wiki. And well, I gotta say... not so good, for a lot of reasons. But for now, I'm only focused on weapon images, because that was my "passion" back then. Many articles had missing images, and I couldn't add them because they were protected for some reason. If you want me to refine these pages, then I require special access (maybe a promotion :P). Then again, if you don't find these images that valuable, then I'll be on my way, leaving the wiki to rot. And also, don't take to long to reply to this. I might actually change my mind about my offer before you've made up yours x_x SomeUsername Well, you're registered, you should be able to edit protected pages. If you can't edit a page due to protection, let me know which. It might have been accidentally put on admin protection. Either way, you don't need to ask for permission to improve articles and we do find the images valuable. If you haven't seen the recent changes, Benshi is updating the pics on a lot of articles. You can also leave the wiki to rot if you want. I, honestly, don't really give a shit. We'll appreciate it if you help, but suck my balls if you want me to beg for you to stay. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Ok then. Thanks anyway. I've done more than just start it though! [[User:El Zilcho|''El Zilcho]] Talk spotlight we've got 200 articles, so im gonna put us up for wikia spotlight Sysop [[User:Aggregation|Aggregation]] Talk to me! Alright, but I think we need to tidy up first. Make use of categories, help upgrade pic quality, misc.. '—''' [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] We need moar templates. Things that say, "This article is about an upcoming animation and may be speculation" or "This article is in need of decent images". Things like that. Check out Left 4 Dead wikia, you'll see what I mean. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk I know, I know. Tell ya what, leave a list of every template you think we need, and I'll get around to making em. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Ive made some templates, but my coding ability is shite. You might be able to improve it... Sysop [[User:Aggregation|''Aggregation]] Talk to me! Spotlight Hey wimmins, we've got 216 articles, most of 'em look good and will look better with completion of templates. I think this wiki is ready for spotlight. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Alright. Knock yourself out, guyz. '—''' [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] I've put us up for spotlight. Only time will tell nao... Sysop [[User:Aggregation|''Aggregation]] Talk to me! Ive had a reply; ''every page needs to be categorised (i'll get onto that), and we need a link to newly added images in the sidebar. Sys''tem''Operator [[User:Aggregation|Lord Aggregation]] Spam! Had another reply, I've done everything they say except categorising. Once that's done, we'll be up on the list! Sys''tem''Operator [[User:Aggregation|Lord Aggregation]] [[User talk:Aggregation|'Spam box!']] We need to have an unprotected main page for a spotlight. If it gets vandalised then we are allowed to protect it, but, at the moment we have to leave it. Sys''tem''Operator [[User:Aggregation|Lord Aggregation]] [[User talk:Aggregation|'Spam box!']] That's stupid then. Looks like you'll need to unprotect every page too. Protecting pages goes against the users policy and whatever. I know we had some vandals in the past but I don't think they'll let us keep the pages protected for as long as they were. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Yeah, it sucks, but what can ya do? I'll unprotect pages, but if they get vandalised them I'll reprotect them. Sys''tem''Operator [[User:Aggregation|Lord Aggregation]] [[User talk:Aggregation|'Spam box!']] Right, everything they asked has been completed. Now, we wait again.... Sys''tem''Operator [[User:Aggregation|Lord Aggregation]] [[User talk:Aggregation|'Spam box!']] * Awesome. Go online, srsly... Hey, what happened to that stencil image you made me? Did you delete it? If so, could you re-upload it? — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk You always try to talk to me at 4am, when I am asleep, Geez. The stencil is still here, if you would just check my contributions under the files namespace... Here you go, you bitch. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Hank's new ally? I am MechaRain22 (Call me Razgrza if you want) and am thinking of an Mugen-like game. I think this is nuts, but hear me out: Mario had showed up in Newgrounds, so why not Princess Zelda going head-first into Madness combat? Maybe she can cool Hank down (not with sex...) and stop the Madness! MechaRain22 18:24, May 14, 2010 (UTC) dave Thank You Thanks. I have one question: What was the "oldwiki"? To me it sounded like just a host for flame-wars... Just curious. Thanks again! Frank-West 00:31, June 4, 2010 (UTC) What guy said, but please, read the whole history Here. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] : I see. I'll check that out now. Frank-West 01:04, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : : EDIT: I just read it. Just... Wow. That's a little like how the Dead Rising Wiki was, with the creator not helping and just abondoning it, but there was no wiki shut down or death. There wasn't really fighting either, but a few months ago before me and some other users showed up, the DR Wiki was a total SHITHOLE. Pardon my language, but that's pretty much what it was. I'll be glad to help out here, but I will need to do more research so I can do more than cleanup, although I'll still do that. Frank-West 01:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't worry about the language. Yeah, I have a tendency to go to dying wikis and help rebuild. This isn't the only wiki I'm admin at... —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] RE: Ummm Sorry about all of the commotion. I am an administrator of the Call of Duty Wiki and blocked that user for racism and flaming. He didn't take it too well, but later he apologized and explained that it was because of some messed up personal issues, so I shortened his block considerably. Imrlybord7 07:05, June 6, 2010 (UTC) What is this I don't even. Alright. Dunno why he ended here. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] re:Hello Hello to you too. I'm sure it is purely coincidental; at least it is on my part. I've been a fan of ‘Madness Combat’ since #5 came out all those years ago and I thought I would join you. '' ''I have tried to be an Administrator on Red Dead before, as well as leading Quake, but it didn't turn out well. I can't keep up with two Wikias at the same time. There's some little bits of your wiki I want to use on mine, just little details. Raadec 16:33, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, sure thing, I guess. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Talk Sections Sorry about that, I'll try to avoid doing that in the future. ScopeScorp 04:47, June 11, 2010 (UTC)ScopeScorp Hank's middle initial actually stands for "Jay" Krinkels told me himself that it is "Jay", no lie. - MrDude1993 PicsEmails or it didn't happen. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Yes, it's what I continually rage about. Proof before action please. I are credit to team So anyway, I've had an idea. Do you think we should have articles for weapons that appear in tribute/fan animations as well? If you want. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Okay, well what about buildings, like the lab where Mag Agent V3 was, or the building that had the Improbability Drive in MC8, or even articles for small insignificant things like drinks or security cameras or the oxygen tanks? I dunno, d'ya reckon it's necessary to provide information on smaller details? If you want. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] I'm Back Hey, it's Frank if you remember me. I apologize for vanishing, but I'll be back to do more editing. First off, look at this. The page for needed templates said we needed one, and I tried to match the wiki's color scheme. Tell me what you think. Frank-West 21:28, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : Also I'm gonna add a picture, but it could take a little while. Frank-West 21:45, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Looks good. Thank you. Don't worry about vanishing, I don't expect anyone to be here all the time. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Medal system :Guys, y'know in your personal preferences you can make it so achievements don't appear for you? You still unlock them, but it doesn't notify you and your user page layout doesn't show the leaderboard button and the "More badges to earn" thing. I don't really like the achievements over at the Dead Rising Wiki so I changed my settings. It's universal too. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 16:37, August 12, 2010 (UTC) question How do you add badges to a wikia? —UNSIGNED COMMENT BY SMBZFAN2 Ask Wikia. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Uzi I lol'd. Username I've been wondering, what does you username stand for? http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 02:00, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't remember. Nothing, most likely. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] :I see. And yes, I'm the bureaucrat of those two wikis. The Dead Rising one's been getting a lot more users because Dead Rising 2 came out last week. The Crackdown wiki is mostly inactive, because I've been editing the Dead Rising one more. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 11:38, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool. I'd add to them but I don't know anything more about the games that isn't already posted. The crackdown one seemed empty last time I checked it, however it was during the release of crackdown 2 so I'm sure it's much better now. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] I always thought your username was an abbreviation of 'Madness Combat rocks'. lol. hahaha. No, this name was actually for a website I did before I joined the wiki. The website is down anyways but I kept the name. Anywho Guy, please contact me via "email this user" to the left of the screen. Send me either your skype name or Windows live messenger name(if you don't have any, send me any messenger account I can contact you on, maybe Steam). I have to talk to the admins here in private. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Strangely, it isn't there on your page. It's there for other users. Weird... do you mind writing it here or have any idea? —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] I don't mind writing it here. My username on Steam is chuckya69. FUCK. I can't add people unless I buy a game, Fuck steam. Surely we can talk somewhere else. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Yeah, I have a Skype account. My username is chuckya69. Irony If you look on the left side of the screen, it shows that this wiki has a 92% increase in popularity. Coincidentally just as it's about to get moved. Ironic. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 13:58, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I can't see that thing anymore, just ads. I don't mind the increase anyways. This wiki will be left online as a transfer terminal to the new wiki. Even if this one keeps getting more users after we leave, they will still be prompted to go to the new one. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Moved? I'm just checking up and saw this wiki is going to be to a new server soon? Can someone clear that up for me? Just a little curious. Oh yeah did you guys name a badge after me!? If you did, that's hilarious (Not Zilcho xD) thanks guys. [[User:El Zilcho|''El Zilcho]] Talk Wikia is forcing us to switch to a crappy new layout, so we're moving to a new server. Oh Hai Zilcho. Long time, eh? Yeah, guy is right. However there are more factors such as the increase of ads in wikia and whatever. I, personally, think the new wiki looks pretty good. Fans of oldwiki will like it. Guy, could you please tell me anywhere I can add you that's not Steam? '—''' [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] just go to preferences and change the skin, you'll see it. Also unblock me in WLM, Skype or just respond on xbox live. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Yeah, has been a long time! I guess you guys know as good as any I'm not exactly going to the most active, but I'm glad we're moving upwards and onwards. Good to talk again and good luck with the new wiki everyone, you're in capable hands. [[User:El Zilcho|''El Zilcho]] Talk Well, I hope you at least check out the new wiki once we link to it here before disappearing again. '—''' [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Yeah, I'll have a look for the link. When abouts will it be up? [[User:El Zilcho|''El Zilcho]] Talk As soon as all the pages here are copied to the new one. Benshi and Guy are working on it, Aggregation's been MIA for a long while now, though. '—''' [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Hi, it's Salnax of Wikigrounds. A belated congrats on getting a spotlight. Sorry to hear that you're moving; if this wiki is going to be abandoned, we can link to the new one.--Salnax 01:27, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, don't sweat it. We'll give you guys the new link once we finish working on it. We'll still link to yours. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Uh guys, bad news. The staff have been deleting the sitenotices of wikis that moved, so that people won't know they moved. The last person who reverted the staff edit on his sitenotice was DESYSOPED, just for that. Just so you know. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 12:00, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh wow... real mature, Wikia. Whatever, technically I'm founder so I can't be de-sysoped. Well, shouldn't be. I'll just get one of the other admins to do it if they change it. We're admin protecting all the pages anyways. Thanks for the scoop, Frank West. XD —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Haha, your welcome. I'm not sure if they can desysop the founder/director/bureaucrat, but I think they probably could if they felt like it. You could always just do a forum post about the move and link to it in the site notice and the main page, since even if they do delete the notice they can't delete a community discussion. Although with all the bullshit going on lately with the staff, I wouldn't put it past them to start blanking the community even more... Anyway, I'll keep my eye out for any other important stuff. Oh also, Monobook (the wikipedia-like skin) is still gonna be a personal user choice, so there's always that, I suppose. I guess I'll see you on the other side, MKWRX. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 14:15, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Trollolol One of my admins permabanned you at my wiki XD. I'll try to make it just a month or so ban, but you should probably apologize on your talk page if you get that back. Or don't, your choice. Just saying. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 02:54, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Like I said there, don't worry. The only thing I care about that wiki is reading it, not adding to it. Don't work yourself over it. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Well maybe you shouldn't fuck with the wrong people, asshole! 21:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I went to that wiki to see what happened. Successful troll is successful, lol. Lol, she went over here to call me an asshole. It's on, bitch! —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Guys, stop trolling her please. Seriously. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 02:25, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not doing anything. I'm just saying that Dave is a successful troll. I'm not... I don't think Guy is doing anything either. Thing is, I may have told some people in IRC about that ksn girl... they may have wanted to continue in my stead since I'm banned... Fine, I'll talk to them into stopping, only cause I like you, Frank. However, if they may not want to stop, it's out of my control then. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] It's all fine now, they were blocked. Thanks though. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 15:05, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for initiating a spam attack? You're welcome then. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Haha, I meant thanks for telling them to stop. =P http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 18:47, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I take it you're one of the few people there that doesn't like her. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] What? I don't understand what you're asking me. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 22:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't asking anything, I just said you sound as if you don't like that girl. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] OMG West, I take it back. I want to get unbanned there. She's the perfect lolcow, a troll's dream. I almost want to share this gift bestowed upon us with the world. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Oh. Nah, I'm indifferent about her. I can try to get you unbanned, but someone else'd ban you again if you trolled her. You'd have to apologize to her though, that's pretty much one of the key things to getting unbanned on that wiki. What suddenly made you change your mind? http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 00:11, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Her response to everything. Nah, whatever, I'll deal with her another time. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Alrighty then. Um, I'm getting a weird glitch on the new wiki... There's a big topbar that says "Pear" and then the page consists of a bunch of packages that it says should be installed. You getting this too, or is my computer fucking up? Also thanks for the custom signature help. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 02:20, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm not getting that. Yeah, sorry bout that. Kinda messed something up while trying to work with the server. It's all fixed now, don't sweat it. I'm actually a bit embarrassed about it because that was a huge security risk. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Sorry, Sorry about being dead for ages, I've had life problems to attend to :/ What's the latest on the Wikia move? Sys''tem''Operator [[User:Aggregation|Lord Aggregation]] [[User talk:Aggregation|'Spam box!']] I'll explain it later or tomorrow. Busy day today. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] About the new wiki... Hey,It's stanfyord.I'm back after a long break.So...whats the link of the new wiki? '-Unsigned comment by Stanfyord' Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or by using the signature button Oh hey Stanfyord, I see the incredibly complex concept of signing your fucking comments still eludes you. I'll post the link soon. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]]